Honey Bunny
by StormOfTheWinter'sEye
Summary: Alucard is bored. Oh, poor Seras... Happy Easter! XxxONESHOTxxX


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hellsing

Seras Victoria had always had always been a sucker in the game of wits when it came to her Sweet Tooth. Especially around Easter time where she was almost guaranteed to be presented with a large chocolate bunny rabbit. Her father always ate the ears first; her mother, the feet.

"For good luck, Vicky." she had said with a wink, ruffling the girls short blond hair.

Victoria smiled, fond with memory as she idly played with her fingers.

"Police Girl," she recognized the dark, taunting voice of her Master Alucard. By God, she knew he was a vampire, and even for being as ancient as he claimed to be, surly there must have been a door or two around in his time.

Blue eyes snapped up to meet the swimming blood red ones looming over her spot in the open coffin. "Is there something you needed, my Master?" she said sleepily.

The count studied his fledgling for a time, scoffing inwardly to her jab at the doors of his time and what such nonsense. The while as he did this, she did the same. He wore no hat tonight, his coat handing drearily down to his shoulders and glasses slid down to perch on the bridge of his nose.

Perhaps he was as bored as she on this religious holiday in which they could no longer take part in. Sir Integra had ordered the both of her vampire servants to stay out of sight while she hosted a sort of party in the main dining hall, as so not to frighten any of the guests.

Of course Integra was not so much worried about Seras as she was Alucard. Seras at least knew how to behave herself, still grasping dearly onto the human teachings in her life. Alucard, long forgetting those teachings (though it is questionable whether he had had any in the first place), on the other hand was much too fond of the tricks in his unlife. The Hellsing head could only imagine how badly he wished to give one of the humans a dreadful heart-attack.

Seras decided to rise, stretching her arms over her head and prodding certain things around her already tidy bedroom.

"When was the last time you fed?" Alucard said blandly, helping himself to Seras s seat at the small wooden table.

The blond vampire froze, blinking her big doe eyes at the question. It wasn't as if it were uncommon. A few times a month she would be asked this very question by Intgra or Walter and rarely even her Master, but it was quite odd for such a question to be posed at this time. Seras had assumed he would be arguing with Walter to give him a free pass, or at least occupying himself by a simple mission or two.

Quite odd indeed for him to choose to spend his procrastination time with his fledgling...

"Eh? Well, I..." she stuttered, searching frantically for a correct usage of words that might hide the fact that she was starving. It was true that Seras would consume the occasional bowl of the life giving liquid, or even suck on the generously donated blood-packs from Red-Cross. Yet it read to also be true that she was still apprehensive to giving up her entire humanity.

"You, are an imbecile." Alucard sighed, reading the blond's mind with slight irritation. He did not understand why the girl tortured herself so. She wasn't human anymore! The sooner she realized that the better, he concluded, brushing his inky hair from his eyes.

Anger fired in Victoria's veins, and then a sharp thwack of sour grief. No one likes being scolded by their mentor, and Seras would always seem to top the list in her mind. She lowered her eyes, blowing the unneeded breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes, sir," she murmured.

The entire situation aside, Seras was still unsure as to why her Master was in her company this fine night. It was strange and entirely unlike him. Not to mention the fact that she would rather be alone at this hour, guiltily reading the cheesiest of cheesy romance novels hidden under her mattress.

A twisted smile curved almost unnaturally at the edge of the No-Life-King's mouth, revealing the sharp canines underneath. His red eyes glittered under the shallow luminescence of a singular candle. "Why, Seras," he said silkily. "Don't you know that it's improper for one to be alone on a perfect Easter Sunday such as this one?" the ancient one traded a look to her coffin and back to her wide eyes, "And your "Stephanie Meyer" surely can wait for a night."

The blond's hand smacked almost instantly against her forehead, cursing herself for thinking about the secret stash. "Shit..." she whispered. She dragged the hand down the length of her face and shrugged halfheartedly, scanning the room as she absently avoided her Master's disapproving gaze for the poor choice in reading material.

Master and Pupil traded a long period of one-sided awkward silence. Seras squirmed uncomfortably in one edge of the small room while Alucard grinned maliciously, escaping from him, the occasional quiet throaty laughter.

Suddenly Seras found her situation all the more uncomfortable. In one instant that seemed all but a minor breath from the last, she found herself barred by the strong arms of her master to the wall, his hot breath moist against her throat.

"My rebellious little fledgling," he murmured, grinning as she squeaked at the sudden contact. "You will not drink?" Seras blinked. Was that a question? Her master almost never questioned her, allowing her a freedom that she would almost never expect in a normal Vampire and Vampire-in-Training relationship... Then again who was to say that any relationships under the Hellsing roof was normal?

She shook her head almost wildly, sewing her lips shut for fear that vocalizing her answer would only agravate him more so.  
"And you... won't drink from me?" he gave an animalistic sound. Such a sound that was almost nearly a cross between a growl and a sort of... purr? Had... Had her master purred at her?

She shook her head, slower this time, eyebrows bending to a confused angle.

Alucard sighed, a sound that might have rang disappointed in some ears. "That is a pity." he began, releasing his hold on her and standing to his full height.

Serar found herself staring blindly into the red clad chest of her master. "I-I'm sorry... Master Alucard..." She said. What else would there be to say? She felt as if there were holes where her voice and conscience were supposed to be... How could she do anything else but apologize for her ignorance?

The Ancient bent to her level again, forcing the girl rather harshly too look into his eyes. The orange of his glasses had slid even further down his face, balancing on the tip of his nose now. "Oh, ho, ho! Police Girl! I do not seem to recall asking for such an apology from you." The blond's jaw dropped.

Alucard's lips came but an inch from her own as he cackled, "But since you offered, there is, I suppose a way you can repay me..."

Seras's eye's widened in horror. What did he intend to do with her!

Xxx

"Go."

"No!"

"Know your place, Police Girl. Do as I say!"

"B-but why!"

"Now!" Alucard shoved the blond harshly into the brightly lit Ball Room, full of elegantly dressed ladies and gentlemen; surely all were wealthy and generous donaters to the Hellsing family funds.

The swaying of bodies stopped almost instantly as all eyes fell directly on the blonde feldgling, currently fuming with rage and embaressment.

The classical record in the room seemed to scratch and falter, matching the shock the entire room was surely experiencing. Even somewhere in the wide room, Seras Victoria was certain the sound of a crystal wine glass being crushed in the hand of Sir Integra Hellsing was made apparent to her, thanks her new vampiric senses.

Every which way a head could be turned, the jaws and eyes of every mortal fell slack in surprise. The fledgling turned the brightest pink yet to be known to anyone on Earth, as she realized they were all directed at her.

No one could ever say who started it. The room suddenly burst into terrible fits of laughter! Some of the party-goers pointing rude fingers her direction as if anyone had yet to see it. Walter, who had silently made his way half of the trek to her even doubled over at the hilarity. The Draculina was even sure Sir Intergra was having a grand time of witnessing Seras making a complete bloody fool of herself.

The blond huffed, crossing her then pink furry arm over the front of the full rabbit suit she had been placed in harshly by her ever bored Master Alucard.

She tugged on one of the ridiculously over-sized ears atop her head, and clenched her teeth to match her hands, ignoring the sting of her elongated canines. "Master..." she growled. "You're MEAN!"

Xxx

Alucard heard the loud roar of his little Police Girl from the front steps of the Hellsing manner. He chuckled to himself, rumaging in his cloak for the warm blood pack he had plucked from his stash.

As the ancient vampire fed, he thought of his little prank. It had originally been to get back at Integra for locking him out from all the fun, but he had to admit, he enjoyed humiliating his fledgling far too much.

She looked all too cute in the innocent get-up; blue eyes sparkling with rage as she stomped around in the ridiculously large feet in the costume. The vampire had considered keeping her to himself... but what fun was that to anyone else?

He laughed aloud to himself. If manipulating his fledgling was this easy, perhaps he could convince her to finish their little game they had started earlier. The night was still all too young after all.

Alucard burst out into a mad fit of laughter, clapping his gloved hands in self applause. As he did, a bat flew graciously into the sky, bewildered and fleeting against the sound of merry laughter that blew happily through the evening air, only to disappear into a elegant mass of shadows...

Xxx _**Praise be to the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ! In his great mercy he has given us new birth into a living hope through the resurrection of Jesus Christ from the dead... Peter 1:3**_ xxX

**A/N: HAPPY BUNNY DAY EVERY ONE! Ugh, I hate this computer of my mother's. It has no Word Program and it SUCKS. I wish I could just get a charger already... ):**  
**Sorry to Everyone still waiting for the latest installment of Peace Found In The Killing Perfection. I'm just... Work'n on it, okay?**  
**I love you all! Hope your day was better than mine, and drop me a review okay? This was my first Hellsing fic and I dun feel like editing it yet so... ya.**  
**_Pikes Pendragon (sensei-sama)_, this one's for you darlin'! Thanks for introducing me to such an awesome anime, and also our mutual husband (Crispin Freeman). I LOVE YOU!~ ~Stormy**


End file.
